Ask Sakura
by foxyvulpixie
Summary: Sakura was up, late one night when she got a message from Ino. Now, how does this all lead to Shikamaru and Sakura's sleeping problem? Rating just in case


So, I finally decided to put up another chapter story. (For those of you who read my shaman king fics, thankfully, this one has no OCs. I have something against OCs in Naruto for some reason...) The pairings are kinda a merge between crack and mainstream. Eventually, I'll probably get confused and ask for opinions so...yeah. Reviews would be loved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

Oh yes, this is something like a mix between regular story, and some added chatroom messages.

**CherryPink is Sakura**

_Flowergirl-Y is Ino_

_La-Z-Boy is Shikamaru_

* * *

"1:00 AM…" mused the Godaime's apprentice. What the hell was she doing, staying up so late? 

Even she did not know for sure.

Her thought pattern was fading, she needed a pillow. Yeah, a nice soft pillow. She felt her legs lift her up, slowing heading to her nice inviting be-

"You have new mail," announced her computer.

Then, Sakura decided to punch her computer, watch about a bazillion pieces fly all over the room, and then go under the sheets of her bed.

…Well, not really.

However, she did clench her fists, thinking of doing so…but decided it would be too much of a hassle to clean up in the morning… Unless she could get Lee or Naruto to do it…

Sakura sighed as she dismissed the thought and then sat down at her computer desk and checked her inbox.

"Subject: (none)From: Flowergirl-Y," read her computer screen.

"'Flowergirl-Y…'" mused Sakura aloud as she read on the screen again, "What on earth is Ino doing awake?"

She sighed as she let her curiosity get to the better of her. She clicked on the message and read over what her rival wrote.

_Flowergirl-Y: _

_Sakura!_

_Thank god that you're awake!_

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. Had Ino finally managed to break into her parents' wine cabinet? Nah, she couldn't manage it…

Actually…

She probably could. That would also explain quite a bit of the Yamanaka girl's odd behavior for the past few days…

The medical nin tried to shake the thoughts out of her head as she replied.

**CherryPink:**

**Ino? What's going on?**

It only took a few moments before she got a reply.

_Flowergirl-Y:_

_Damn, I forgot I was using Ino's computer. She never seems to remember to log off…_

"Who the hell am I talking to?" Sakura asked herself in the dark as she then typed her thoughts out.

**CherryPink:**

…**Who the hell are you? And why are you at Ino's house and using her computer? You better not have done anything to her!**

Sakura refrained from biting her nails as she leaned back in her chair. That would be showing weakness. But then again, she was worried about Ino, what on earth could be going on at her house that someone was looking for her on the computer?

Her heart nearly leaped when she got the reply. She turned to her inbox and saw THE message. The message was the one that everyone hated, the one that just about everyone dreaded. Yes…it was:

An advertisement to save 50 off on sleepwear at Kohl's!

Sakura nearly fell of her seat as she saw the advertisement and that it wasn't 'Ino's' reply. She then deleted it and waited.

She wasn't as much as a shopping fanatic as people though. She thought that her current clothes were just fine, but then again, going to a sale every now and then wasn't so bad.

And besides, who had the patience to send out an advertisement at 1:00 in the morning? Who was even awake at that time?

…Oh, right, she was.

She then rolled her eyes and refreshed the page, seeing as it was a while since she got the advertisement. There was a new message, but it didn't seem to be from Ino.

"Subject: (None) From: La-Z-Boy"

Sakura was now officially confused. Shikamaru was online? Who next? Chouji? What happened to Ino? She then decided to see what the genius wanted; maybe he would know what was going on with Ino.\

_La-Z-Boy:_

_Well, that mix-up was odd._

…She then typed her thoughts on the computer.

**CherryPink:**

**Shikamaru?!?!?! What the hell are you doing at Ino's house?!**

Actually, she typed more, but that wouldn't really be appropriate for this fic. She actually went on about how he worried her, and how he should get out before Ino woke up, as well as how she would bash his head in the next time she saw him, yada yada. Same old, same old.

_La-Z-Boy:_

_Stop freaking out, Ino's parents went out of town on a mission and she called me and Chouji because apparently she was getting paranoid. She didn't call you because she thought you would make fun of her…Well, she didn't really say that, but I know her well enough that was what she meant by 'Forehead girl is probably too busy annoying Sasuke-kun.'_

…_Anyway, now Chouji is asleep, and Ino is too. I think I heard her crying or something before she went to sleep. Do you know anything about it?_

╠═♥═╣

Shikamaru sighed as he sent his last message to Sakura. Perhaps another girl could make something of it, he knew very well that he couldn't. He then winced at the volume of a loud snore that came out of Chouji's mouth. Ino invited them over, and then he and Chouji had to sleep in the living room. Wasn't that nice of her? He sighed, and Chouji took up all the space on the couch too…

He then leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes, he still couldn't manage to get any sleep. Maybe it was Ino's problem that was bothering him or perhaps it was Chouji's snoring... He couldn't tell anymore. He then checked it Sakura had replied. Still nothing from her. Perhaps he managed to creep her out, after all, it wasn't every day that people saw or hear Ino Yamanaka, best candidate for Queen Bee of Konoha, break down. He couldn't even tell if he heard the right thing himself.

Perhaps it was the TV, that's what he told himself multiple times. He didn't understand it, but didn't like the idea of seeing Ino in tears. It was just awkward to him; it left a sour taste in his mouth when he even thought about it, as if he felt guilty. But then again…he hadn't done anything.

He shrugged it off and thought of it as a team mate thing… Must be in the Ino-Shika-Chou connection, yeah, that's what he would tell himself. After all, Inoichi scared him half to death anyway.

His current problem, was figuring out on what happened with Ino. Was that an illusion? Or rather, a delusion? That's the basic reason he needed to ask Sakura. She seemed like one of the most level-headed kunoichi he knew…

On second thought, no, not really… Oh well! She was the only one online at the time. Besides, he couldn't ask Temari, Hinata was too shy to know anything about the problem, and Tenten would actually probably be the best choice… But apparently, she was too busy with Neji to do anything to help him anyway.

Konoha village sure was full of anti-social people, that's the conclusion he came to after staring at the ceiling for the past…6 minutes? He then sighed as he checked his mail again. Finally, Sakura had replied.

**CherryPink:**

…**So what you're telling me is that Ino had a breakdown? Why didn't you help her? I would have, but obviously, I wasn't there at the time! Idiot!**

Shikamaru winced; she was really pissed off now. Even Naruto would be able to tell that, and he was just about as dense as they come. He then rolled his eyes before typing his reply to the angry pink-haired kunoichi.

_La-Z-Boy:_

_Damn, you're just as bad as Ino when you're pissed._

_She's asleep now, and it would have been awkward if I went ahead and walked in her room when she was crying. She probably would have thrown stuff at me._

And thus, Shikamaru sighed as he immediately got an answer.

**CherryPink:**

**Well…that's too bad for you! Now, I'M going to throw stuff at you.**

_La-Z-Boy:_

…_I think I can actually handle that. At least when Ino throws stuff at me, she curses too and then is angry with me the next day, I don't see you everyday so…I have no problem._

**CherryPink:**

**Ugh! You boys are so annoying! Never willing to lend a hand, that's the perfect description of every male human being in Konohagakure!**

_La-Z-Boy:_

_Not really, just the ones you know._

**CherryPink:**

**You think that actually helps any?**

_La-Z-Boy:_

_Not really. It wasn't supposed to, I just thought I would give you the truth._

**CherryPink:**

…**Shut up and get to sleep.**

Shikamaru chuckled faintly at this; she had no response to his message. He then noticed that her 'online-offline' icon had turned to 'offline'. So, she had gone to sleep…all because he irritated her. He then yawned as he turned off Ino's computer and then laid down on the sleeping bag that he borrowed from Ino.

He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep…

Until he was woken up five minutes later, as the sun rose up and peeked through the windows.

Crap.

* * *

And thus, that ends the first chapter of Ask Sakura. What is wrong with Ino? And will Sakura and Shikamaru get any sleep? Who knows? 

Reviews and critcisms are loved!


End file.
